


Coolsville High: Freshman Year

by SonofMnemosyne



Series: Coolsville High: The Beginnings of Mystery Incorporated [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofMnemosyne/pseuds/SonofMnemosyne
Summary: Rookie reporter for the school's newspaper, the Gloom Vine Gazette, Fred Jones teams up with the freshman class president, Daphne Blake, to uncover the secret of the ghost of Harold McFeind, the school's old track star who met his demise on a trip to Crystal Cove. Teaming up with them for the ride is Daphne's best friend who also happens to be one of the ghost's targets, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, his anxiety service dog, Scooby Doo, and the captain of the Academics Club, Velma Dinkley.Soon, the gang will realize that their isn't a man behind every monster and that something more sinister is happening in their quiet town.





	1. Getting the Gang Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Also, the newspaper style will be dropped after their first mystery.

Dear Coolsville High,

My name is Fred Jones. I am only a freshman here at Coolsville High, but already I have developed quite a social life. I spend my time writing news articles for the Coolsville High's newspaper, the Gloom Vine Gazette. 

This piece is a mystery that has been going down in Coolsville High. I plan to expose it.

The case of the ghost of Coolsville High's old track star, Harold McFeind. 

As the story goes, McFeind was a troublemaker. On a trip with his friends to Crystal Cove, he decided to hang around the Cutler Swamp at midnight while drunk. McFiend met an untimely demise that night, as Solomon Grundy was there that night too. Grundy took McFeind to the bottom of the polluted swamp. His friends just stood there and laughed. McFeind came out of the swamp all mutilated, and his friends shot him in the chest. McFeind vowed vengeance before he collapsed. 

Now, McFeind's ghost returns to haunt the ancestors of his friends. It just so happens that these ancestors belong on Coolsville High's track team.

Here is my story of the ghost of Harold McFeind.

It all started two weeks ago, before school began. Only a few students were on campus, the sports teams, the Academics Club, and the reporters of the Gloom Vine Gazette. McFeind's ghost started his revenge. 

While alone in the locker room, Dale Worsorch, the great grandson of McFeind's girlfriend, was kidnapped. Another track star, the great grandson of McFeind's best friend, saw the ghost take Worsorch: Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. 

Shaggy, as Norville prefers to be called, quickly ran out of there, and told his story to his best friend who's on the gymnastics team with him in the spring: Daphne Blake. 

Miss Blake took a lot of interest in her friend's story. She is a photographer for a yearbook and everyone knows her as the freshman class president. She was at school at this time for the cheerleading team. 

Miss Blake decided to investigate the ghost. She decided she needed help, so she came to the newspaper. As the rookie of the reporters, I was put on the case. 

So, with my journal and her camera, we decided to make a plan. We met up at her family's villa to discuss action. Daphne brought along Shaggy to be our bait for the ghost. In turn, Shaggy brought along his service dog for his anxiety, Scooby Doo. 

We took a list of all potential suspects. We decided we would interview people the next day under the disguise of a new school year article.   
We never got the chance to do the interviews.

When we got to school, the ghost had already claimed his next victim; however, he made a fatal mistake: he left some residue of his mutilated skin. In order to analyze it, we sought out the captain of the Academics Club: Velma Dinkley.

In the state-of-the-art chemistry lab, Miss Dinkley discovered a startling truth: the ghost's skin was not from Cutler Swamp. We traced it to Slaughter Swamp of Gotham City. Only a handful of students and staff have came from Gotham City, as Daphne recognizes the accent as her family is from Gotham. 

The suspects are:

Mr. Fined, the school track coach

Mrs. McFee, the head gym teacher

Carol Jenkins, a former track star who got banned due to steroids

And the worst of them all,

Red Herring, the high school bully.

In order to put an end to all this, our little team, now consisting of Daphne, Shaggy (and Scooby, who he brought along), Velma, and me, met up to discuss our next move.

Velma devised a plan for us. Since the monster was after Shaggy already, he was going to be our bait with Scooby. Daphne was supposed to be ready to step in if things got out of hand since she's a trained martial artist. Velma was going to analyze how the villain speaks, walks, and all that. And as for me, I got to set up the trap due to my creativity.

At night, we snuck into the school to search for clues. Luckily, Velma's mother, Angie Dinkley, is on the school board and has a key. We decided to split up to cover more ground. Daphne and Shaggy went to search the locker rooms and Velma and I checked out the main gym since we have an indoor track. We left Scooby outside the doors as a guard dog.


	2. Evidence Collecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> This is still part of Fred's article, written by Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy as firsthand accounts to what happened.

(This part of the article is written by Daphne Blake.)

Shaggy and I crept down the dark stairwell that led to the locker rooms. As we approached the bottom, I accidentally slipped on a whistle. Thankfully, Shaggy is a safety first kind of guy, so he had a bandage for my scraped knee, but I normally not that clumsy, it was just dark. 

Anyways, after I slipped on it, I noticed the whistle was covered in the green goop that the ghost is made out of. Thankfully, Velma gave me some evidence bags for us to collect clues in. I carefully placed the whistle in the bag for Velma to examine.

In the boys locker room, Shaggy and I found out the ghost has some other priorities besides kidnapping our poor classmates. 

We caught McFeind's ghost in the act of setting up a small bomb. After waiting and watching for a while, McFeind looked in our direction. Shaggy acted quickly, attracting the ghost's attention to him as I hid. As McFeind chased him out in the hall, I snuck up to the bomb with my camera in hand and took photographs of the bomb. 

Then, I heard Shaggy's scream.

(This next part is written by Velma Dinkley)

I just want to apologize to the readers because I'm not much of a writer and this is probably a mess.

Fred and I first snuck into the offices that were at the front of the gymnasium. Luckily for us, the school is too imprudent to differentiate the door locks throughout the school, else my mother's key wouldn't have worked in this situation. 

We scoured through Mr. Fined and Mrs. McFees' desks. Fred discovered a degree from Gotham University hanging above Mr. Fined's desk. Mr. Fined majored in engineering with a minors in biochemistry. I scribbled this down as potential evidence in my journal.

At Mrs. McFee's desk, I found an old photograph, dated 1983. In the photograph, I presumed a young Mrs. McFee was posing with her family for a portrait. Above the mantel behind them, was a family crest. The crest of the McFeind clan. This was also added to my growing collection of evidence. 

After hearing a loud bark from Scooby, Fred and I sprinted into the gymnasium. Attacking our attack dog was none other than our dear missing students. 

Fred ran in to save the day, but I spotted a strange site: a pill bottle. I quickly gathered it into our evidence.

As I turned to help Fred, A was knocked to the ground by Dale Worsorch. My glasses flew off my face and I was in a untimely daze. Scooby jumped onto Dale while I found my glasses though.

As I took in my surroundings, I noticed how our attackers moved. They were brainwashed. I motioned for Fred and Scooby to get away, so that maybe we could help save our classmates. We then a scream from the lockers. In that moment of distraction, our brainwashed classmates had gotten away. I silently cursed under my breath.

(This part is written by Norville "Shaggy" Rogers)

As I ran into the girls locker room, I glanced behind myself to see Mr. McCreepy following me like I planned. 

I just didn't plan the dead end.

As I cowered into the corner, I screamed to draw the attention of Daphne. I then used my handy dandy gymnastics skills and scampered past the ghost. Daphne ran into the room and Velma, Fred, and Scooby sprinted down the steps. 

Mr. McCreepy attacked us with a pale of Cutler Swamp muck. Scooby jumped in front to protect me, getting covered in it. The ghost then pushed past us into the boys locker room.

Daphne and the others went after him as I crouched over my dying dog. I said a prayer for him as he took his last breath.


End file.
